It's Only A Game
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: The dust had cleared on the battlefield. Soi Fon was now having her arm rematerialized by the 4th. She stood atop a building, staring as Sousuke Aizen flashed around the battlefield and couldn't help but think of her past...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach!**

**It's Only a Game**

**Chapter 1**

**_ Hello! I decided to write this because there's only ONE other Soi Fon/Aizen fic on this site and there needs to be MORE DAMMIT! This is also something to do with Soi Fon's life before and after Yoruichi. AND, even if it's only a twoshot, it's still a second Aizen/Soi Fon fic._**

The dust had cleared on the battlefield. Ômaeda and Soi Fon were standing on top of a building, watching the carnage below. Ggio Vega and Barragon were long gone, and Soi Fon was now having her arm rematerialized by the 4th.

She watched as Sôsuke Aizen flashed around the battlefield and couldn't help think of her past...

**{}{}{}Flashback: 550 Years Ago{}{}{}**

A young Soi Fon stood in front of a large mansion, right in front of the door. Her hand was shaking as she knocked.  
"May I help you?" A man said, opening the door.  
"Hey Soi-chan, come on in!" A young version of Sôsuke Aizen said, opening the door fully and letting her in. This Aizen must've been, in earth years, fifteen, while the child in front of him was about ten.  
"Hi Sôsuke-chan. I wanted to know if you wanted to play today." The girl said, holding up her right hand. There was a piece of paper wrapped around it, barring resemblance to the Suzumebachi she knew nothing about.  
"Sure, we can play today. We just have to be a little quieter, since Tou-san expects me to study today." The boy said with a smile. The image of Kyôka Suigetsu popped into his mind, but he shook it off. _Later._ He thought. _When she's older and actually dangerous._

Soi Fon ran into the backyard of the mansion, easily hopping over the fence.  
"You've gotten better at jumping." Sôsuke remarked.  
"Thanks! I've also been working on my flash-step, but it's not as good as yours yet, so you'll probably beat me again." The girl said, setting herself up in the top-right corner of the yard.

Sôsuke positioned himself in the bottom-left corner and screamed,  
"READY WHEN YOU ARE!"  
"GO!" Was screamed from the other side of the yard and the two made mad-dashes at each other. Soi Fon crashed into Sôsuke and hit him with the sword twice.  
"Augh! Dammit! You got me! But, I'm not going down without taking you with me!" The boy yelled, grabbing Soi Fon's waist and sending the pair of the ground.  
"Hahaha." Both pair laughed as they stood.  
"I finally beat you!" The girl quipped.  
"Yeah, you did." Sôsuke said, rubbing her hair with his hand, invoking a small blush on the girl's part.

"So, Sôsuke-chan, are you graduating from the Academy soon?" Soi Fon said.  
"I think so."  
"Have you found your Zanpa-whatever yet?"  
"I'm getting close," He lied. "A few more weeks of training and I think I'll have it!"  
"Awesome! I wanna know what mine is now." Soi Fon said, crossing her arms and pouting.  
"But remember, a Zanpaku-tô is based on Fate. And you can't rush Fate, you know?" The boy said, ruffling her hair again.  
"I know..."  
"Good."  
"I'm shooting to be a Captain-class Shinigami! What about you?" The girl asked, as Sôsuke opened the door and let her into the house.  
"I want to be a Captain too, but I'll start with graduating and getting INTO a Division first before I worry about that."  
"I guess..." Soi Fon said, sitting down and gorging herself on tea and rice cakes.

**{}{}{}End of Flashback{}{}{}**

A happy sigh escaped the 2nd Company Captain's lips as she recalled the memory. Even with everything going on, she still thought of that Sôsuke Aizen with a happy smile.  
"Taicho, can you see what's going on down there?" Ômaeda said, squinting at the battlefield.  
"Of course, you idiot."

The man she once respected, once... loved, had just stabbed Gin Ichimaru in the heart and ripped his left arm off. These battles seemed to love losing left arms. Why? They aren't bad... The thing she saw now was Rangiku Matsumoto, Assistant Captain of the 10th, was flying down and landing next to her old friend's corpse, sobbing her eyes out. Soi Fon frowned and took off, not giving the new, "immensely powerful" Ichigo Kurosaki and chance to appear.

"Humph. I figured Rangiku would cry over a guy like that, but killing him like THAT is disrespectful," The woman said, taking a step towards her old friend. "Rangiku-san!"  
"H-hai?" The woman said, sobbing again.  
"Take Gin up to the 4th members. They're waiting." Rangiku grabbed Gin and disappeared.  
"What a nice gesture. Too bad you'll all be dead after I create the Ôken." Aizen said mercilessly. Soi Fon could barely look at him now. Before, he was easy on the eyes and a nice person.  
Then, Rukia Kuchiki's execution came. Then, everything changed. Then, her heart was broken. But, a hundred years ago, was where he helped her rebuild it.

**{}{}{}Flashback: 101 Years Ago{}{}{}**

Kisuke Urahara had just been sentenced to permanent banishment to the World of the Living, a happy event for the Squad 2, 4th seat. She hated that man with a passion. However, a figure appeared and disappeared, taking the man with it.  
"Yoruichi-sama..." Soi Fon said, her eyes misty with tears of immense sorrow and hatred. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Black eyes flicked to see newly promoted Captain of the 5th Company and childhood friend, Sôsuke Aizen.  
"Why don't we play a game, just like all those years ago?" He said, a certain warmness in his eyes.  
"I-I think I'd like that."

A piece of reiatsu-blocking cloth was placed over the tip of Suzumebachi, just in case she hit the man.  
"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Was screamed from across the huge courtyard in the fifth. The woman smirked.  
"GO!" She screamed, Shunpo-ing as fast as she could across the courtyard and making contact with her old friend in seconds.  
"You've... gotten... better." He said between ducks and punches.  
"...Thanks." The woman said, her black hair fwipping in the wind as she ducked and tapped him twice with her sword.  
"You loose." She said. The man faked a dying face.  
"I'm... not going down... unless I'm taking you with me!" He said, grabbing her ankle and falling, causing her to slip and crash on top of him, just like years ago.

**{}{}{}End of Flashback{}{}{}**

"Hmm... I think I'd like to see how much better you've gotten at our game, Sôsuke-chan. Can we keep it up? 10,000 to 10,000, or will I beat you again?" A smirk crossed the man's lips.  
"I'd like to see you try." Ômaeda suddenly popped up behind Soi Fon.  
"Taicho! What are you doing?! He's a madman! He'll kill you!" Soi Fon smirked and a slight laugh emerged.  
"You're unfamiliar with the rules, Ômaeda. I'll only get seriously hurt of killed if he wins. However, I'm thinking it'll take far more than one shot from Suzumebachi to kill this bastard. And..." Her voice trailed off.  
"So, are we playing or not?" The man said.  
"Ômaeda, get out of here. Now," Soi Fon said. The man immediately disappeared. "What an ass." She breathed.  
"Can we begin, yet? I'm getting impatient."  
"I just want to add a rule. If I win, you go to prison in Soul Society. FOREVER. If you win, you can kill me and create the Ôken. Deal?" The man in front of her smirked.  
"Deal." He replied, starting to move.  
"Wait."  
"Now what?"  
"Take Kyôka Suigetsu off me."  
"Why?"  
"It gives you an unfair advantage." She said, walking closer. Aizen mulled over this for a second.  
"Okay. Place both hands on my blade for five seconds." She did as she was told and instantly saw the world differently.  
"Hmpf. Also, here are the endings. I hit you five times with Suzumebachi, unless I'm wrong and one time kills you, or you stabbing me straight through the heart."  
"Acceptable rules."  
"Alright. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach **

**It's Only A Game**

**Chapter 2**

_** Thank you for reading! I certainly didn't expect many people to read this fic. Whatever! Chapter 2!**_

The moment Soi Fon screamed, she was off, reaching her target in minutes.

Having the Hogokyu meant that Aizen was a force to be reckoned with. Soi Fon's attacks barely hit him. Suzumebachi was struck into him in about twenty places and she couldn't go fast enough to make a second shot before he was gone.

Of course it's not like he was the only one taking damage. Soi Fon was covered in her own blood and her newly formed arm had been broken already.  
"You've gotten better." The man said, if he could still be called a man. He looked significantly like a butterfly, even though he would have probably argued that it was a moth.  
"Whatever you say, Sôsuke-chan." He ground his teeth. He hated that title. Even though he didn't expect her to be un-formal, it wasn't her style at all, he didn't want her to be calling him "Sôsuke-chan."  
"You're not paying attention." She said, stabbing him in the same place with Suzumebachi and backing up a few dozen paces.

The pain was overwhelming, even for him. It was like every cell in his body was being destroyed, one at a time.  
"Now let's see if my theory's correct." Soi Fon said, crossing her arms and the mans body exploded.

"... Did you... really think that... THAT attack would... kill me?!" He said, staggering to his feet. His left arm was gone, completely gone. The blood flow had been cut off and there was a stub where the limb should be growing back.  
"Surprised? Well, you should be. It's my ultimate technique, save for my bankai's version. It's called _Sonshitsu no Sasu Yôna Itami_," (Stinging pain of loss) She said, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I can chant it silently and use my typical Suzumebachi, but there's no chance of ever growing back your limb. Even WITH the Hogokyu." Aizen froze for a moment. She was right. It was like the arm hadn't existed in the first place.

"I can still fight, even without an arm."  
"I know. But that at least weakened you, ne?" The man uttered a laugh.  
"I don't think so." Soi Fon grimaced and was off in a second. His other arm was hit twice.  
"AUGH!" He said, looking at the empty space. Kyôka Suigetsu was in Soi Fon's broken hand, being tapped with Suzumebachi. The sword exploded and the man fell to his knees.  
"I don't think you get it, Sôsuke-chan. This is my game. And I'm going to win, and you're going to jail. Or, I'll kill you." She said, ripping the gleaming gem of the Hogokyu out of the man's chest, smashing it to pieces.

Blood exploded from Aizen's mouth and he slumped to the ground, near dead. Soi Fon picked up the largest shard she could find and said,  
"Hogokyu... Aizen said you had a soul of your own, that you could read your master's heart. So, what was in his heart? Why did he do all this? And why, what is happening now?"

_ An interesting question. _A deep voice said._ Sôsuke Aizen's head wished for nothing more but than to rule all of the universe_ _with an iron fist. Sôsuke Aizen's heart wished to be the person Kyôka Suigetsu made it seem like he was. He wanted to be kind. And that is what's Sôsuke Aizen you thought you knew is slowly coming back, however his memory of the past two hundred years will not. I hope that you will be alright with this, Soi Fon-sama._

"I'm not your master." The woman said.  
_  
I have a wish before I am destroyed. Please, collect up my pieces and give them to Kisuke Urahara, however much hatred you have for him. The Hogokyu said. I wish for him to research me._

"... Fine."

_You have an interesting heart. You wish you could call your Master friend again, no? _Soi Fon froze. This thing was reading her heart?!

_You want her back in Seireitei, no? _

"What do you know, Hogokyu?" She said angrily.

_I can read your heart. However I am unable to complete that dream, I have begun your other desire. He will be the man you wish for now._

Soi Fon smiled, looking towards him. His arms were slowly remaking themselves.  
"Thank you." She said, pocketing the shard, along with a few others she could actually hold.

Her minor cuts and bruises were being healed by the Hogokyu when Ômaeda came down again.  
"T-Taicho! What's going on?!"  
"Nothing. I won. Now, carry his body up to the fourth. He needs to be completely healed and put in the nicest holding cell we have until he's healed. Then, once he is, we reinstate him into the Fifth company. Now GO!" The man threw Aizen's body over his shoulders and carried him up to the Fourth.

{}{}{}Fifty Years Later{}{}{}

"Good morning, Captain!"  
"Ohayou, Captain Aizen!"  
"Morning, Taicho!" Momo Hinamori said as she held up a stack up papers for her Captain.  
"Good morning, Hinamori-kun. What's that?"  
"I-it's my report for the Assistant Captain's meeting tomorrow. C-could you review it for me, Taicho?" The man smiled warmly behind his glasses.  
"Of course," He said, taking the papers. "And I think Hitsugaya-Taicho's been looking for you." Momo nodded and ran off.  
"It's been a little too long, Sôsuke-chan." A familiar voice called from behind Aizen. He slicked back his hair and evilly smirked.  
"Are we playing the game again?"  
"No. Matsumoto wanted us to go out drinking with her and Ichimaru. I don't see what the big deal is, so none of that." His glasses went back on and his ruffled his hair back into his face.

Soi Fon grabbed his arm and they were gone in a second.  
"MATSUMOTO!" She screamed.  
"Coming!" Rangiku and Gin walked outside. He had shed his haiori and her necklace seemed a bit different.  
"So, let's gooo!" She cooed and the four started their trec to the Rukongai.

**_And there it is! Finished with da twoshot! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! Like, PLEASE leave a review. :) -3- Chiharu-chan!_**


End file.
